


A Far Off Memory

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Emu dreams of a day long past.





	A Far Off Memory

"Aww..." Parad's hands were splayed against the windowpane, his nose pressed against the glass as he watched the rain falling outside. "Now we can't play today."

 

"We can play video games, silly," Emu reminded him. "Or we can draw...there's board games, too. And we can eat lunch in the blanket fort! That'll be fun."

 

Parad peered over at his young friend, and he couldn't help but mirror his infectious grin.

 

*

 

Emu's eyes slowly opened, and he stared up at the ceiling of his apartment.

 

Strange...why had he just now remembered that? 

 

The sound of rain pattered steadily against the window, and he sighed. A day much like that one...such a long time ago.

 

He rose from bed, intending on fixing himself some breakfast, but instead, his feet carried him to the front door. Almost without thinking, he unlocked the door and opened it.

 

As if he'd expected it, he found Parad sitting there, his hair drenched and plastered against his head, and his clothes not in much better shape.

 

Parad's gaze lifted when he heard the door open, and a look of surprise briefly flitted across his features.

 

Without missing a beat, Emu drew the door open wider, as if silently inviting Parad inside.

 

The Bugster hesitated for just a moment, before he slowly got to his feet, and stepped into Emu's home.

 

"Ah...wait just a moment. Let me get some towels," Emu said after closing the door, and he disappeared into the apartment.

 

Parad stood there, unmoving, feeling the water dripping off him, but it didn't take Emu more than a moment to return, his arms full of towels.

 

"Here...you should dry off. You're soaked right through. Or I could fix up the tub for you. You always liked bath time."

 

Parad blinked, surprised at Emu's words. He hadn't shown much proof of remembering...well, anything from when they were children, really. Even when he had possessed Emu, he hadn't come across any memories of their time together. It was unsettling, to say the least, and he'd wondered where those memories had gone. 

 

"Parad?"

 

A towel was held out to him, and he took it after a moment, absently trying to dry his hair. He knew he was a mess...he didn't even know why he'd decided to sit outside of Emu's home like an abandoned puppy. And he'd never dreamed that Emu would let him in.

 

"I was going to make something for breakfast...well, lunch now. Seems I overslept a bit," Emu explained with a chuckle. "I can make you something too, if you're hungry. Do you still like peanut butter and jelly?"

 

The towel slipped from Parad's fingers, his eyes going wide.

 

It had been his favorite meal when they were little. And he'd always been so happy when Emu would fix it for him. He'd had a heavy hand with the ingredients, and the sandwiches always wound up messy and dripping jelly, but they were always delicious, just because Emu had made it especially for him.

 

Parad felt the tears dropping down his cheeks, but it didn't really register that he was crying, even when he saw the look of concern on Emu's face.

 

"You...remember?" he finally managed to whisper.

 

After a moment, Emu nodded. "Ever since I woke up today...things are just starting to come back."

 

Parad sank to the floor, tears rolling down his cheeks freely. "Emu...that's all I ever wanted. For you to remember me. To not look at me like...like I'm garbage."

 

"Parad..."

 

It came as a complete surprise to Parad, when he felt Emu's arms go around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He was undoubtably soaking through Emu's clothes, but his grip didn't loosen.

 

"Let's play today. Ok?" Emu murmured close to his ear, and fresh tears fell from Parad's eyes. "Just because it's raining, doesn't mean we can't have fun. Right?"

 

Parad drew back slightly, looking up at Emu's face, seeing such a gentle smile on his face, and he finally nodded.


End file.
